


Chemical Emotions

by hanakoanime



Series: Genderbents [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: basketballpoetsociety, F/F, Genderswap, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for BPS' OTP Battle.  <s>I will not include my Seven Days AU (because it has a borrowed title from another fic.)</s></p>
    </blockquote>





	Chemical Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BPS' OTP Battle. ~~I will not include my Seven Days AU (because it has a borrowed title from another fic.)~~

Kuroko knows that Akashi likes to tease, so she’s not shocked by her sudden change in personality.

In fact, Kuroko likes the change, from being a bit sadistic, to being a tease. She likes the fleeting touches to her skin, slowly being bared. She sighs an almost inaudible sigh, the heat getting to her, before she gasps out loud when Akashi’s hand fondles her breast.

She moans lowly as Akashi switches her attention to her other breast, teasingly nipping at her neck as Akashi’s other hand travels lower, until it reaches the hem of her skirt.

“Akashi-chan, please…” She pleads, trying to get her to do something.

Akashi merely smiles against her skin. “First name, Tetsumi.”

She wants to refuse, she has been doing so ever since they started dating, but the heat is too much for her to ignore her girlfriend’s request. “Please, Seika-chan.”

“Better.”

Before Tetsumi could react, Seika is pressing her down onto her bed, pulling out something. Tetsumi tries to squirm out of her hold, tries to see what Seika is hiding, but Seika has the advantage in strength, and she’s helpless to stop Seika.

Soon, Tetsumi finds herself tied up and blind, but she trusts Seika to not do anything weird to her body. Instead, she waits, anticipates, her next move, and isn’t disappointed when Seika decides that she has spent enough time just staring. 

After her girlfriend is satisfied with the licks and caresses that nearly drives Tetsumi to insanity, she finally, finally presses a finger in. It’s nice after the torturous build-up, but it’s not enough for Tetsumi, who just wants to be fingered harshly to orgasm. If not that, she doesn’t mind the idea of having a dildo shoved in either.

Seika catches on quickly, and she feels something a bit larger than fingers being pressed into her. Tetsumi can’t stop the gasp of pleasure that she lets out, but it feels so good. 

Seika also makes some noise, as if she’s enjoying this because of Tetsumi’s undeniable pleasure. 

Tetsumi wishes for more, and tries to buck her hips up (or perhaps forward), but her bondage is too tight for her to move anywhere. Instead, she whines softly in the back of her throat, though she will deny this later, hoping that it encourages Seika to do something.

Instead, she feels Seika move, and she nearly cries out in anger before she feels it vibrate. It doesn’t take long until she orgasms. 

Gasping, Tetsumi waits for Seika to release her, and then she cuddles with Seika once she can move her limbs. In the back of her mind, she’s already planning her counterattack, which has to be better than this.

Tetsumi makes plans to go shopping later that day.


End file.
